


Seduzione

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una piccola drabble sulla coppia: Maura/Jane.





	Seduzione

Seduzione

 

Maura sospirò e si appoggiò contro lo stipite della porta.

“Ti sei di nuovo intrufolata in casa mia?” domandò.

“Non mi sono intrufolata. Ho le chiavi” rispose Jane. Facendole ondeggiare davanti a sé.

Maura le si avvicinò e la guardò accavallare le gambe.

“Questa volta perché?” domandò.

“Non di certo per assaggiare una delle tue tisane. Lo sai che preferisco il caffè?” rispose Jane. Si mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio, si sporse in avanti e l’appoggiò sul tavolinetto. Si voltò e si leccò le labbra piene.

“E potresti assaggiarlo anche tu, dalle mie labbra” mormorò.

“Oh, fammi indovinare. Vuoi sedurmi” disse Maura, stendendosi su di lei.

 

[107].


End file.
